The Sun Will Come Up
by Alien She
Summary: Pepper is feeling down in the dumps. Some 'Annie' music should cheer her right up! PepperxTony of course!


Disclaimer:: I do not own IMAA or the song 'The Sun Will Come Up Tomorrow'.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The Sun Will Come Up Tomorrow.**

Pepper was feeling down in the dumps.

Want to know why? Yup, you guessed it, Whitney.

The whole day at school Whitney had stuck to Tony like gum stuck on a shoe. And worse, the whole time she was making rude remarks towards her, some pretty obvious and some not, but she caught them all, and they all hurt.

Pepper sighed as she changed from her usual clothes to something more comfy. She kept her black leggings on and traded her usual shirt and pink vest/dress for an off the shoulder gray sweater that reached mid thigh. She took off her high tops for some flats to complete her 'lazy look'.

Pepper jumped onto her bed and looked through some of her CD's, deciding the only way to bring her spirits up was to listen to music, unless by some weird twist of fate Tony would storm in and declare his passionate love for her.

Yeah, that wasn't going to happen.

So Pepper looked through her CD's, deciding whether she should listen to hard rock or something more classical. Instead she settled for a CD she burned a few years back, she couldn't remember the songs in the CD but she didn't care, she doubt it was going to help.

She placed the CD into the player and pushed play.

She realized at once what the CD was. Awhile back she had gone through a "Broadway" phase and listened to all types of show tunes, which she had burned.

She recognized the song from the movie Annie.

_The sun will come out, tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar _

_That tomorrow, there'll be sun_

Not being able to help herself, Pepper sang along.

_Jus' thinking' about, tomorrow_

_Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow'_

_Til there's none_

She sat up on her bed her voice rising.

_When I'm stuck with the day that's gray and lonely_

_I just stick out my chin and grin and say, ohhh_

Pepper was now standing on her bed raising her arms like they do when people sing songs, spread out wide in front of her.

T_he sun will come out, tomorrow_

_So you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow_

_Come what may..._

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I love ya, tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

Pepper was now singing the song with emotion, her voice loud, her arms up high as she swayed her hips.

_When I'm stuck with the day that's gray and lonely_

_I just stick out my chin and grin and say, ohhh_

_The sun will come out, tomorrow_

_So you gotta hang on 'til tomorrow_

_Come what may..._

Now Pepper was twirling in her bed, surprisingly not falling as her bed sheets tangled around her legs.

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I love ya, tomorrow_

_You're always a day away_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_I love ya, tomorrow_

_You're always a day a-way!_

As she finished singing, Pepper fell backwards onto her bed and started laughing. '_Guess I was wrong, that did cheer me up'_ smiled Pepper.

Suddenly Pepper heard clapping. She froze.

_'Please be dad, Please be dad'_

It was Tony. _'Aw crud.'_ Pepper couldn't help but blush as she saw his smirk and his laughing blue eyes. '_he saw me.._'

"Hey Tony….how long were you there?" asked an embarrassed Pepper.

"Long enough." replied a smiling Tony.

He had been there almost at the beginning. He came to apologize for Whitney's rude behavior at school. He didn't like the way she treated Pepper, he wouldn't stand for his friend to be treated that way, and he told Whitney, which resulted with her being speechless and looking like a fish. He chuckled at the memory.

"Oh no.." Pepper groaned out loud. "I must have looked stupid."

"Not really, I found it rather interesting actually." Tony smiled a secret smile.

Pepper blushed harder.

"I gotta say, you have a nice voice, and some nice moves." he smirked as he winked at her.

He was enjoying watching Pepper blush almost as red as her hair, but he wasn't just saying it to make her blush, okay so he was, but he really did enjoy her performance. She really did have a good voice, and he did enjoy her little jumps, twirls and hand raisings, especially the hand raising. Her sweater would rise with her hands giving him a peek at her midriff. Not a lot, just a sneak peek, still it was enjoyable. And he had to admit, he loved the way her leggings fit her, and how her hair was all ruffled and it glowed even redder with the sun. He wouldn't mind seeing that everyday.

'Um, Tony? You okay." Pepper asked. He just kept staring at her with a look on his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. He looked so handsome at the moment, but she couldn't think of that, not right now.

"Yeah I'm good. Look Pepper I came here to apologize," Tony said, "For Whitney. How she acted towards you."

"You noticed?" Pepper was shocked. So he wasn't oblivious.

"Well, actually, not really. I didn't put it together until after school." Which was true. The whole day he was thinking of new ideas for the armor, so he was spacing out most of the time. It wasn't until Rhodey knocked some sense into him, literally, during the final class. Rhodey actually slapped his head and accused him of being a crummy friend. He didn't understand what Rhodey meant. Rhodey just sighed, "Man Tony, for being a genius you sure are stupid." So after Rhodey explained what he meant Tony had visited Whitney and then came to Peppers house where he had found the door unlocked and heard music and followed it to her room, where he enjoyed a pleasant show.

"Anyways," Tony continued, "I had a talk with her, so she wont be bugging you anymore, ok. If she continues, tell me."

"Yeah, sure, thanks Tony. But next time, I'm going to get her. That's a promise." Pepper said, whishing she would have seen Whitney's face when Tony had talked to her.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah, I know you will."

"Well, I better be going, see ya Pepper." Tony started towards the door.

"Tony, wait." '_Please don't leave._' "Do you want to stay? Hang out I mean, I have nothing else to do and I really don't want to be by myself all bored." '_stay stay stay'_ Pepper begged.

Tony stopped to think. "Sure why not, I have nothing else." He could always upgrade the armor any other time.

Pepper smiled brightly, causing Tony to blush a little.

"Great! What do you want to do?" she asked excitedly.

"Well Pepper, I sure would love to see you dance again." He couldn't help but laugh as she blushed

"Tony, you're dead!" Pepper screamed as she picked up a pillow from her bed.

Tony ran out of her room laughing as Pepper chased him with her pillow.

**The End**

* * *

AN: So, so? Was it okay? I hoped you all liked it.

Oh, so I dont know if Annie was on broadway so if I got that wrong, sorry.

Please Review.


End file.
